The systems and methods described herein relate to transfer of digital video content between users in a networked community of users.
In the present technological environment, people transfer items with other individuals using various platforms. However, current platforms are insufficient in various respects. Therefore, improvements are needed to accommodate the evolving needs of people. The systems and methods of the invention provide such improvements.